


爪痕

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 邪恶永恒中迪克没有被卢瑟救下，真的死去了然而一年后杰森发现他的坟墓被刨开，棺材和迪克的遗体都不见了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 永生杰森和利爪迪克  
> OOC严重，二设很多，剧情捏造，注意避雷

拯救世界听上去从来都是那些有力量的人所能够做的事情。比如超人，即使被誉为钢铁之躯，神之子，然而他却是一个想成为人类的外星人。比如神奇女侠，她拥有神赐予的力量，在踏出神奇的天堂岛后就为人类而奋斗。似乎能力越大，责任越大已经不是那些有特殊力量的人的自勉字句，而渐渐变成很多普通人企图被少数的不平凡人所庇佑的一句理所当然。  
有力量就一定应该承受些赞美和指责，甚至付出生命拯救那些可能永远都不会理解你的人吗？  
杰森不是蝙蝠侠，他从不去考虑这些。这些人和大街上的每个人都一样，他们可能有的支持蝙蝠侠，有的反对蝙蝠侠，有的感激蝙蝠侠的拯救，有的指责蝙蝠侠没有帮助自己。无论他们自私或者不自私，他们最终只有好人和坏人之分。  
蝙蝠侠没有力量，他只有他的大脑，他的体格，他的财力。他是一个好的老师，看看他的学生就知道了——一个个都那么出色，还顺便的长得都很帅，正义感十足。  
他们都是很出色的人，一个个都是“英雄”，每个孩子都曾经憧憬过的那种英雄。  
然而时间长了，大家都会忘记，蝙蝠侠终究只是个没有任何超能力的普通人类。尽管他有很多新奇的道具，很多缜密的计划，很多分析与思考，但他是个人类，会受伤，会老去，会死亡。对比杰森早已看得清楚，他十五岁就死去了，在死亡前的时间让他足够感受到了，其实他也是个普通人，蝙蝠侠也是个普通人。他不会在这场爆炸里活下来，蝙蝠侠也不可能像超人或者闪电侠那样立刻就赶来。他只是个能在绝望中等待死亡的孩子，就像很多普通的孩子一样，就像曾经不是罗宾的时候一样。尽管有人在向他奔跑，拼命向他奔跑，但是他知道他再也不能多等几秒钟。  
人们总觉得，这些英雄有能力，死不了，会一直保护他们，这是他们的义务。  
然而事实真的如此吗？甚至没有人知道罗宾死了，就因为想和普通人一样去和自己的母亲见一面。  
他早就明白了，他们也和普通人一样脆弱，甚至比布鲁斯明白的还早。只是迪克永远不明白，或者说不想去明白。他永远都会为了保护任何人付出生命，哪怕那个人是个恶棍。他也许不在乎那些赞美和诋毁，但是对比起来，他比杰森更不要命。  
“你这样早晚有一天会被你自己害死。”  
“你不也一样？”  
“我不会保护坏蛋，而且我会杀人。”  
“但你知道我必须那样，他们都是人。”  
“所以我讨厌你，你被老头子教育的太好了，你也是人，迪基鸟。”  
“没关系小翅膀，我知道你最爱我了。”  
这是杰森听到的迪克说的最后一句话。  
几日后杰森再次见到迪克就是在葬礼上了，韦恩庄园的家族墓地，他穿着夜翼的制服，安静地躺在棺材里。  
“……这可真是前所未有的待遇，迪基。”他轻声说。“你可比我的待遇好多了。”  
上次他这个漂亮脸蛋还躺在旁边睡得香甜，几天不见他就躺在棺材里了，这速度有点太快，让杰森有点头晕。  
“不知道他死的时候疼不疼？”他故作轻松地问蝙蝠侠。“应该没有那么疼吧？”  
“不算痛苦。”他的变声器依然开着，声音很沙哑。“他是心脏骤停……没有你那么痛苦。”  
“真好。”他抱着自己的头罩看他的一个个朋友悼念他，见他最后一面。“至少他是以夜翼的身份战死的。”  
“……这不一样，杰森。”  
“我知道，我知道。”他摇了摇头。“那我们……不对，是你们，到底什么才是自己，什么时候才是‘英雄’？”  
他下葬的时候穿的是正装，差不多可以算是以普通人的身份下葬的，而迪克是以夜翼的身份下葬的。看着棺木合上的时候，他有点想把那身紧身衣脱下来，给他穿上普通人的衣服，比如他那套深蓝色的西装，看着他下葬，墓碑上不是写着“夜翼，理查德·约翰·格雷森”，而是“儿子”或者“兄弟”或者“爱人”。  
“既然都已经死了，为什么还要让他当一个你们需要他成为的人？”  
“杰森，我知道你很难过，但——”  
“他本来不必这样。他本来可以做一个普通人，至少最后做一个普通人。”  
英雄不是完美的神，即便是超人也有弱点，即便是神奇女侠也有她的弱点。  
现在除了有个恶棍挟持人质让他放下枪，他还有什么弱点吗？他曾经以为那个“弱点”比他还强大，直到他真的为了拯救世界躺在了棺材里。  
——对啊，我最爱你了。虽然你最后还是像我说的那样死了，不管是不是你自己选择的，你还是拯救了世界死了。  
“如果你没有把他带进这个世界，他可能现在已经结婚，有孩子了？”  
“大概妻子会是个漂亮的红发姑娘吧。”  
“你可真了解他。”  
“……我知道你爱他。”蝙蝠侠说。“我一直都知道。”

葬礼过后一整年，杰森都没再去过庄园，墓地都没去过。他有点讨厌墓碑上刻着的夜翼标志，他是以夜翼而非理查德·格雷森的身份下葬的，对比他有点抗拒。  
他可以对迪克说我爱你，可以对穿着制服但此时是迪克的夜翼说我爱你，但他无法对夜翼说出口，红头罩和夜翼之间不存在爱，只有杰森·陶德和理查德·格雷森之间存在爱情。  
“你还好吗？”  
“还好，小红。”晚间和红罗宾偶遇的时候他们还会说上两句话。“就是没人天天唠唠叨叨有些不习惯。”  
距离迪克下葬已经过了一年，这期间很是平静，没有什么奇怪的人出现，也没有什么奇怪的现象。迪克死去了一年，谁都想过会有这么一天，活着的人也在慢慢走出失去他的悲伤。去年的时候杰森去布鲁德海文警局领走了他的遗物，格雷森警官只留下了一个纸箱的东西，放着他用过的杯子，几支笔，两个档案夹，一套警服，三个相框——他今天才知道迪克依然把科莉和芭芭拉的照片留着，自己那张根本没在看镜头的照片在里面怎么看都是最差劲的那张。  
然而这一切都过去了，他倒是像找那家伙算账，问问他照片的事，再被他戳穿说他在吃醋。然而这不可能了，他再也不会说话了。  
杰森买东西的时候还是买了麦片，但是放在橱柜里一直没人吃。牛奶喝得慢了，也没有人总会把牛奶洒在桌子上，打翻了麦片碗弄得到处都是麦片。  
其实他已经没那么悲伤了，迪克似乎还在这里，但又好像不在。他在夜晚还是会出去，踹坏蛋的屁股，偶尔和蝙蝠侠红罗宾合作。有时候他会等待什么时候头顶上会飞来一个话多的大蓝鸟，对他说晚上好呀小翅膀，他可以对夜翼面具下的迪克回一句操你的迪基鸟，以往他们这样度过了很多个夜晚，现在他依然期待着会有这么一天，他会再从布鲁德海文回来，对他说晚上好呀小翅膀。  
夜晚依然来临，蝙蝠依然飞翔在哥谭的夜空中，每天如此，知道那天他看到了一个从房顶一跃而下的身影，那个动作轻盈又带着那种表演一样的美和花哨，迅速消失在了楼宇间的阴影中。那样的轻盈，就像一只鸟，飞翔在夜空里，比任何生物都轻盈。  
可是那是一只猫头鹰。他看得见，那是一只猫头鹰，不应该那么轻盈的猫头鹰。然而在巢穴都已经被摧毁的现在，为何还会有猫头鹰出现在夜空里？  
“小红。”他打开了通讯器。“我看到了利爪。”

杰森觉得他那天看到的可能是迪克的祖父，毕竟他们一家都是轻盈的空中飞人，有这样轻盈动作的只有他们。然而他和提姆的调查毫无头绪，只不过又是利爪杀了人，利爪离开了，一根羽毛都没有留下。  
杰森没有告诉提姆这件事，无论是谁，那都是一个利爪，标志着法庭依然活着的利爪。  
或许他应该回去一趟，好好谈谈，以及……他终于能够接受这一切了，杰森可以找一个合适的时候回到庄园，可以面对那个他不喜欢的墓碑了，尽管老蝙蝠剥夺了他可以以一个普通人下葬的权利。  
他并不是惧怕死亡，他已经死过一次，他反而是最不害怕的那个。但这并不意味着他曾经没有害怕过，不意味着他会忘记以前的事情。他的浸泡过池水后，大脑第一次变得清醒的时候，他若想到的只有一连串的为什么。  
“为什么你一直没有发现我的墓穴被挖开了，为什么你一直没有发现我就在哥谭的街头游荡？为什么塔利亚都会偶然发现我，而什么都知道的你却一直不知道？”  
布鲁斯从来没有回答过他这些问题，时间长了，他也放弃了去追问。他只能告诉自己那时候布鲁斯只是因为太悲伤不想去看他的墓碑，就像他现在这样。或者他因为太悲伤，也或者是他已经放弃关注死去的人了，导致一年多他都没有发现他在街头游荡，过着还不如曾经在街头时候的生活。  
所以当他看到迪克被挖开的墓穴的时候，他一时间不知道该怎么办。  
他知道被活埋，被关在棺材里是什么感觉，但如果墓穴是从里面挖开的，至少能说明他还活着。然而这个墓穴是从外面被挖开的，棺材都消失了，只剩下一个完全被挖开的墓穴和一个刻着夜翼标志的墓碑，除此之外，什么都没剩下。  
“……你们就没有人发现他不见了吗？”  
他原本以为自己会生气，暴跳如雷，蹦起来找布鲁斯算账，但是他现在只能看着迪克的墓穴愣神。他花了一年时间去面对迪克的死亡，当他带着花束偷偷来看望他的时候却发现夜翼的墓地都被刨开了许久，那些挖开的泥土都不新鲜了，几乎和旁边的土地融为一体。  
“你们就住在这里，就没有人发现他不见了吗？”  
——他去了哪儿？  
杰森有些绝望，他大概知道那个猫头鹰是谁了，但是他还不确定，他还没有亲眼见过那副面具下的样貌，不知道那到底是威廉姆还是理查德。如果这是真的，他甚至不知道该怎么办。迪克被叫做神奇小子，黄金男孩，而不是利爪，他不是为此而生的，他不是为了在救了所有人长眠后再被挖出改造成杀人兵器而生的。  
“我去找他。”  
“杰森！”  
他拿起头罩就走，提姆想叫住他，但是布鲁斯拉住他，示意让他去。  
“让他去吧。”布鲁斯说。“让他在外面找。”  
“……我们能把他找回来吗？”  
“可能。”布鲁斯说。“你觉得会是谁偷走他的尸体？”  
“只有那些喜欢尸体的变态了。”  
“如果只是普通的变态倒好了，就怕是不普通的变态。”  
杰森头几天完全是在夜晚毫无头绪地乱转。他不知道去哪里能遇到利爪，不知道该怎么办，不知道还能不能碰到同一个利爪。他不想让蝙蝠侠和红罗宾插手这件事，虽然他知道如果有他们的帮助他会轻松许多，但他不想。  
他现在越发觉得那个轻盈的利爪是迪克，被偷走了尸体改造成利爪的迪克。  
“……拜托别是你。”他看着天空里的蝙蝠信号灯，远远的能看到蝙蝠侠和罗宾飞翔在天空中。“拜托千万别是你。”


	2. Chapter 2

尽管知道了法庭并没有完全灭亡，利爪依然存在，但是要找到他们依然不是什么简单的事情。蝙蝠侠和红头罩都没有找到任何关于消息和线索，那个利爪也没有再出现，若不是杰森亲眼看到，或许不会有人知道法庭依然存在，而那好像只是普通的几次谋杀也只是隐约透露出他们还存在于哥谭的黑夜中的可能性。  
他们在黑夜中寻找了两个月，在这期间杰森已经把他们之间的争执全部回忆了一次，以防如果真的是迪克，他会下不去手无法制服他。他了解迪克，他足够厉害，却因为公平的保护每一个人而收敛自己的力量。若是他被法庭改造，他会是所有利爪中最出色的那个，到那时大概除了蝙蝠侠，谁都无法制止他——或许连蝙蝠侠都无法制止他。他总是在家人的问题上失去理智，表现得更像布鲁斯，而不是蝙蝠侠。  
这算不算自己给他埋下的阴影？  
杰森不知道如何去评价布鲁斯某些方面的冲动，他有些回避这个问题。唯一能肯定的是，迪克对所有人而言都是不一般的存在。他是布鲁斯的好儿子，好搭档，最懂他的人，他的安全网。他是提姆的偶像，他的引路人，他的好大哥。他改变了达米安，让他更像一个人，一个十岁的孩子，然后把他送还到了归来的布鲁斯身边。  
迪克可以轻易打败他们每一个人，如今他是每个人心中的弱点，即便是时刻都做好同伴的背叛与被牺牲准备的蝙蝠侠和红罗宾也无力承受这样的事实。  
“……来找我吧。”他轻声说着。“来找我吧，我等着你。”  
日复一日，哥谭的夜晚依然没有猫头鹰的踪迹。杰森寻找着每一处地方，每一处他有可能出现的地方，每一个可能是法庭目标人物的居所。猫头鹰不在这里，猫头鹰不在那里，他到处都找不到那只轻盈的猫头鹰。  
提姆不相信迪克的遗体会被偷走落入“不普通的变态”手里，他监控着黑市的渠道，尸体和器官交易的数据，然而他找不到任何关于理查德·格雷森的匹配数据。他不肯放弃，就像当初他认定布鲁斯没有死一样，他不相信迪克会被偷走，落入他知道的那个地方，变成他最不想相信的那样。  
“我看到他了。”  
杰森在通讯器里这么说到的时候那个利爪正从天台上跳下，像是坠落下来的鸟儿一样。他发射钩索飞向他的方向，那空中飞翔跳跃的动作就像他一样——和他一样，他能肯定那就是迪克，这个世界上最后一个“飞翔的格雷森”。  
“利爪！”  
那只猫头鹰回头看了他一眼，轻巧地溜进了阴影中。杰森追过去，用他能奔跑的最快的速度，翻过矮墙和铁门，从建筑物上方飞过，追逐着前面的利爪，好像以前的时候他有时候会追在迪克身后试图抓住他，然后他们会笑着滚成一团，在房顶上，在谁也看不到的地方按着他亲吻，透过夜翼的紧身衣感觉到他的体温，温暖而有生命力。  
他不能想这些，他只有想他们曾经的冲突和争执才能对付他。他即将面对的是他所爱之人复活的尸体，而利爪不会手下留情，也什么都不记得。  
“停下来！”他大喊着，利爪的动作和他一样，一模一样。“停下来！理查德！”  
利爪的动作顿了一下，停了下来。杰森追上了他，而利爪却后跳了几步和他保持着距离，只是那么看着他，过了会儿歪了歪头，发出猫头鹰一样“咕咕”的叫声。  
“……理查德。”  
“红头罩，法庭还没有判你死刑。”  
“是理查德吗？”  
利爪依然歪着头。  
“就算你和我套近乎，我也不会向法庭申请判你死刑的。”  
“……我把头罩摘下来，你也把头罩摘下来好不好？”  
“不好。”利爪果断拒绝。“我们的一切都是秘密，所以不好。”  
“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”杰森说。“蓝色的，像宝石一样。头发是黑色的，很柔软。你的身上有很多伤口，右肩上有一个弹痕，上面还有一道刀枪。还有，你的大腿内侧有一颗痣。”杰森在颤抖，他听声音就知道了，他是迪克，但是他不知道他现在变成什么样了。他的皮肤是不是也变成了惨白色，青色的血管是不是也凸显了出来。“你是所有的利爪里最好看的那个，理查德·格雷森，他们总叫你灰色之子。”  
“你认识我？”  
“我认识你。”杰森努力让自己的语气平静下来。“我见过你，我对你很熟悉。”  
“既然这样你为什么还要看我什么样？”  
“我想看看你。”他说。“我很久没有见过你了。”  
“……可是法庭不允许给陌生人看。”  
“陌生人可不会知道你身上有什么东西。”  
利爪站在那里沉默了很久，最终他慢慢拿下了头罩，露出柔软的黑发和惨白色的脸庞，颈部和脸旁的青色血管十分明显地凸显出来，但他还是和以前一样漂亮。  
“咕咕？看到了吗？”他歪着头看着杰森。“该你了。”  
杰森拿下头罩，但脸上还有面具。利爪看着他，歪着头，好像很好奇的样子。  
“我知道你的样子。”他说。“但是我从来没见过你。”  
“你以前见过。”杰森慢慢靠近他。“在你死之前。”  
“我知道我死了。”  
“你不难过吗？”  
“难过？”  
利爪看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我为什么要对此而难过？”  
“你已经死了，不为此难过吗？”  
“可是我现在还能动。”利爪跳了几下。“你看，我还能跳，我为什么要难过？”  
“法庭让你杀人，你也不难过吗？”  
“我为什么要为杀人而难过？”  
“因为你曾经是一个会为了保护别人而牺牲掉自己的笨蛋，从来不会杀人，只会保护他们。”  
“可是法庭判了他们死刑，我只是在执行死刑而已。”  
“你在杀人，理查德。”  
“对啊。”他回答的很自然。“因为我是利爪啊。”  
“……理查德……”  
“你认识我，那你到底是谁？”  
“你不记得了吗？”  
利爪摇了摇头，发出“咕咕”的声音。法庭的改造复活了他，也洗去了他的记忆，他的情感。除了被灌输进去的对法庭的忠诚，对任务和目标的冷酷无情，他的心空白的就像一块白纸，除了杀人他什么都不懂，什么都不知道。  
“你之后要去哪里？”  
“回法庭啊。”  
“你要不要去我那里？”杰森试图诱骗他，拖延时间，等红罗宾过来带他回去。  
“法庭要我完成任务就回去。”  
“……一会儿就可以了。”他说。“你不记得我，我记得你。”  
“那你是谁？”  
“你以前很爱我——你活着的时候。”杰森试图再靠近些，利爪没有动，而是一直看着他，他轻轻抚上那张惨白的脸庞，慢慢凑近。“我们以前在一起，你是我的爱人……你还记得吗？”  
“就算你这么说，我也不记得，也不知道你是什么意思。”利爪轻轻推开他。“我不知道你说的我曾经很爱你是什么意思，红头罩。”  
“……你想知道吗？”  
“知道了有什么好处吗？”  
“会……很快乐。”  
“就像我完成任务的时候那么快乐吗？”  
杰森垂下眼睛，他有些快坚持不住了。  
“有。”他说。这对话很愚蠢，也可笑得悲哀。“等你彻底明白了，就有。”  
“我为什么要相信你呢？”  
“因为我知道你是谁，理查德，我了解你，一直爱你，你死后也是，现在也是。”  
“可我要回去了。”利爪后退了一步，戴上头罩。“法庭要求我立刻回报，我已经耽误一些时间了。”  
“等等！”  
“明天你告诉我可以吗？”利爪问。“明天这个时间，还是在这里，你给我讲讲过去的事情吧。”  
利爪跃进黑夜，消失在阴影里。杰森看着他离去，愣了很久，直到红罗宾追踪他的定位赶了过来。  
“利爪呢？”  
“明天。”他说。“这个时间，在这里，我们带他回去。”  
第二天，杰森和布鲁斯做好了充足的准备。虽然他不想找蝙蝠洞帮忙，但是变成了利爪的迪克并不好制服，想要把他带回去还是很有难度。不过有了这些准备，应该就能带回迪克。在这期间提姆一直消沉地嘟囔着这不可能这不可能，他有些接受不了迪克被改造成利爪的事实，但他还是在做该做的工作，达米安也没有和他吵架，他只是沉默着做着准备，等待夜幕的降临。  
杰森在昨天的地点等待利爪，他早到了一会儿，希望能第一时间见到他。布鲁斯带着提姆和达米安在不远处监视，注意着周围的所有动静。  
利爪出现了，他的动作轻盈，像一只鸟。布鲁斯和提姆立刻认出那就是迪克，他被改造成了利爪，洗去了记忆，但他的动作，他的身体的记忆，一如从前。  
“理查德。”杰森看到他出现，向前走了几步。“你终于来了，我们——”  
利爪落在天台上，杰森奔过去想拥抱他，但他的右手抬起来，朝杰森的喉咙刺了过去，杰森一把抓住他的手腕，猫头鹰的尖爪划破了他的颈部。他不可置信地看着利爪，对方完全不像昨天那样会歪着头看他还会学猫头鹰叫，而是将他当做猎物一般。  
“迪基！”  
“红头罩，猫头鹰法庭判你死刑！”


	3. Chapter 3

杰森在脑海里快速地回忆了一遍他和迪克的争执，他们曾经争吵，互相伤害，但最终他们还是靠在了一起——他为什么要想这些，他应该想他们的争吵来让自己能下的去手。  
蝙蝠侠已经预料到了可能会发生的所有情况，包括这样的情况，然而杰森依然被这样的变故吓到了。他一直期待今天利爪和他的见面会平静的就像昨天那样，和他说话，循循善诱，把他带回家。  
“后退！红头罩！”  
“你他妈——”杰森试图制服利爪，但利爪的能力在他之上，下手从不留情。“迪基！理查德！醒一醒！是我——”  
“红头罩，猫头鹰法庭判你死刑！”  
按照最坏的计划他应该拖住利爪才对，他的口袋里就有特别准备的冰冻手雷，温度不会太低，但足够暂时限制利爪的行动。但这个时候他还在试图尝试能把利爪说服带回去，直到利爪的匕首刺向了他，他们扭打在了一起。  
“红头罩！后退！”蝙蝠侠命令到，从藏身的地方跃出。“按照计划行动！”  
“别过来！”他吼到。“让我来！”  
杰森被利爪的匕首刺伤了几处，对方在疯狂地进攻他的致命处，虽然他在拼命闪避，但不得不说不再压抑自己力量迪克他真的敌不过，躲开了致命伤但依然被划得伤痕累累。  
“你会把自己害死！”  
“老头子！我说了你——”  
“红头罩！”  
杰森被匕首被刀刺伤过太多次了，被迪克刺伤还是第一次——他第一次知道他的力量、灵巧、反应能力都在他之上。现在他们都是会往下下死手的人了，但是他不可能真的对他那么做——  
“回来！红头罩！回来！”  
利爪的匕首从背后刺进杰森的身体，他发出一声咆哮，一脚将利爪踹开——谢谢这一刀，他一下就清醒了，他知道该怎么做了。  
——他现在对疼痛的感觉几乎消失，也不会死，他不需要担心他会受伤。他是利爪，他不是曾经的迪克·格雷森，他现在是利爪，法庭的灰色之子。  
杰森立刻拿出口袋里的冰冻手雷，在利爪再一次扑过来的时候扔在了他的脚下，然后用手臂死死勒住他——匕首从他的大腿刺进去了，但是没关系，他抓住他了。  
“我抓到他了！”他喊到。利爪的动作随着冰冻手雷造成的低温，他的身体外侧起了白霜，体温开始下降，动作变得迟缓。“我抓到他了！”  
“罗宾！拘束衣！”蝙蝠侠落到他们旁边，迅速拿下利爪的头罩，拿出注射器在他的颈部注射了镇定剂，他迟缓的动作终于停了下来，身子软在杰森身上。  
“动作快，利爪对于药物的抗性比常人高很多。”罗宾和蝙蝠侠把利爪全身的衣物脱掉，检查他的身体各处，把所有的暗器都搜罗出来——包括舌头下的毒针。“红罗宾，把填充物带来！”  
杰森在旁边看着蝙蝠侠和罗宾把被剥个精光的利爪绑进特制的拘束衣，他用纱布和绷带把自己身上的伤口草草包扎一下，爬过去把暂时睡着的利爪抱在怀里。  
“双脚也要束缚。”蝙蝠侠说，罗宾用绑带束缚住了他的双脚。“记住，现在没有任何规则限制他，你们都要做好准备面对他成为一个杀手时的力量。”  
红罗宾带来的填充物是用特制的材料做成的人形，里面有骨架，他把利爪的衣服穿在填充物的身上，把毒针也塞进嘴巴的位置，然后把扮成利爪假人的填充物扶了起来。  
“回蝙蝠车那边。”做完最后一点准备工作的蝙蝠侠转过身。“我们带他回家。”

利爪在几小时后醒来，他发现自己只穿着一身蓝色的上面点缀着黄色小鸟的睡衣，被关在一间透明的牢房里。  
“醒了？”一个声音传来，他发现是门外的一个年轻男人在说话，他坐在门旁边，只能看到他的一截胳膊和一截大腿。“你睡了有四个小时，睡美人。”  
“这是哪里？”  
“我也不知道。”杰森认真的胡说八道到。“这里是一个有钱人家的地下室。”  
“我怎么会在这里？”  
“你光着屁股躺在大马路上，我就把你捡回来了。”杰森转过头去，他依然像昨天那样，不过不再学猫头鹰的叫声来装作可爱了。“不过你老说着要杀人，就把你关起来了。”  
“你在说谎。”  
“好吧，的确是。”杰森耸耸肩。他想再编几个故事诱骗天真的利爪，不过很明显，对方很聪明。“欢迎来到蝙蝠洞，理查德。”  
“蝙蝠洞？”  
“蝙蝠侠的洞穴。”  
“法庭说过要杀蝙蝠侠，但不是今天。”  
“你今天要杀红头罩？”  
“如果你放我出去，我可以帮你杀一个人。”  
“得了吧，我可没钥匙，而且我也没什么人要杀的。”杰森紧了紧手里的纱布，他身上的伤口都被包扎好了，现在有些头晕，需要休息一会儿。“不如你和我聊聊天，还能解闷。”  
“我想出去。”  
“你出不去的。”  
“放我出去嘛。”  
“说了我没有钥匙。”杰森翻了个身，面对着利爪坐着，看着他惨白的脸。“要和我聊聊天吗？”  
利爪看了他很久，也慢慢坐了下来，看着杰森的眼睛。  
“我要去完成任务，回法庭。”他说。“法庭会知道我在这里的，不放我回去你会被其他利爪杀掉。”  
“你这是在提醒我吗？”  
“大概是？”利爪歪歪头，“我不想杀你。”  
“你想杀谁？”  
“红头罩。”他回答的很果断。  
“虽然我没钥匙，不能把你放出来，但是我可以陪你说说话。”杰森把额头抵在透明的墙壁上。“要怪就怪老蝙蝠去。”  
“你这样会被其他利爪杀掉的。”  
“让他们尽管来，理查德，他们找不到这里。”杰森将手掌按在墙壁上，看着里面的利爪。“现在你就和我一起聊聊吧。”  
蝙蝠侠利用填充物伪造成利爪被低温摧毁的假象，利爪的衣服装备和追踪器也同样被摧毁。法庭的灰色之子消失在哥谭的夜空中，只剩下被关在牢笼里的理查德，和杰森隔着透明的牢笼互相注视着。  
“……你认识我吗？”利爪轻声问道。“为什么你知道我叫什么？”  
“你知道你死了吗？”  
利爪点了点头，杰森无奈地笑了。  
“因为你在活着的时候是我的爱人。”他说。“你还记得爱是什么吗？”

利爪在蝙蝠洞的角落被关了一星期，今天也不例外。杰森的身体好了些，他的伤不重，主要是流血有些多，还有一些外伤。要按他以前的性子这个状况已经冲出去打架了，不过这段时间他一直在洞里，哪里都没有去。  
“后来呢？”利爪坐在床上听他讲过去的事情。“然后怎么了？”  
“你生气了，就偷偷背着我跑到马戏团当空中飞人了。”  
利爪低下头，在手里的PAD上输入“空中飞人”，认真看了网页上的解释，然后点了点头。提姆给了他一个PAD，杰森教他使用PAD查找他不懂的那些东西，比如刚刚的“空中飞人”。法庭的洗脑十分彻底，他们利爪大脑里把除了忠心和杀人以外所有不必要的东西全部洗去，以免他的个人意识会影响执行任务。但和杰森几天的相处还是激起了利爪的好奇心，他开始想接触那些曾经被法庭从他的大脑里洗去的东西。杰森正给他一段段讲述他们曾经在一起的故事，比如刚刚那段，之前有一次他们吵架，迪克一怒之下收拾东西走人，去了马戏团，而杰森在几日后才处理完手头的烂摊子直奔东欧去找正在巡回表演的马戏团，结果就是迪克根本不理他，他只能排队买票，然后坐在观众席上看他男朋友的表演。  
“我就坐在观众席上看着你，我那时候就觉得你还是适合这个地方，无所畏惧地飞翔，大家都看得到你，凭借自己的天分和努力过得鲜花和掌声，怪不得你总说自己是个马戏团小子。”  
“我很爱玩吗？”  
“你当然爱玩。”  
“你说的好像很好玩。”他露出一个微笑。“我也想试试。”  
“噢，一时半会儿你可出不来。”杰森耸耸肩。“不然我们也不用这么谈话。”  
杰森让他看了曾经“飞翔的格雷森”的演出录像，他盯着PAD屏幕看了许久，咬着嘴唇，最终露出一个笑容。  
“我觉得这个好棒。”他说。“我也能做到。”  
“那是你的爸爸妈妈，理查德。”杰森靠在墙上说。“你肯定能够做到。”

布鲁斯试图给利爪找回被洗去的记忆，但他已经被洗脑太多次，曾经的记忆几乎无法找回。  
“为了让他彻底被法庭所用，所以差不多在他做几次任务有些记忆后就再洗脑一次，就像被重复抹消的录音带一样，再也找不回原本上面所记录的内容。”提姆看着暂时睡着的利爪说。“说实话，就算替他找回些记忆的碎片，也不一定是他还活着的时候的内容。”  
“试试吧。”杰森抚摸着利爪布满青色血管的颈部，亲吻他的额头。“万一呢……他能有一点想起我们。”  
“……我也不知道能恢复多少。”提姆看看利爪，他比刚来的时候放松了不少，对于他来说似乎蝙蝠洞里只有不友好的蝙蝠侠和友好的他们存在，法庭的过度洗脑反而在某种程度上让他十分好被诱骗。“如果他想起来的都是杀人的记忆呢？”  
杰森沉默了，他开始怀疑布鲁斯将要不要要试图修复迪克记忆的决定权交给自己是故意的，他知道杰森不会同意这种风险存在。  
“……该死的老头子。”  
“他了解你。”  
“该死的，他了解。”  
“你是他的伴侣，所以布鲁斯才——”  
“我和他才不是伴侣，真该死的。”  
他的话里满是懊恼。  
“如果我知道之后会有这么一出，我肯定会先拉着他去结个婚——或者至少试图求个婚什么的。”  
“他会同意？”  
“他比你想象中要爱我，至少这一点我很自豪。”  
“我这时候可真想打你。”提姆摇摇头，拉着杰森出去了，把门锁上。“那么你的决定是什么？”  
“就这样吧。”他说。“就让他继续这样吧。”  
利爪依然沉睡着，为了做检查，提姆和杰森连哄带骗的装作背着蝙蝠侠给他检查身体才给他注射了大剂量的镇定剂，然而对他而言这只需要几个小时就会失效，杰森只能在这几个小时里好好看看他。  
“他醒来之后应该不会发火什么的吧？”  
“不会，交给我就好。”杰森摇摇头。“虽然他现在什么都不记得，但他还是和以前一样。”


	4. Chapter 4

每当蝙蝠侠和罗宾进入蝙蝠洞的时候，利爪都不再说话，只是沉默着看着他们。蝙蝠侠和罗宾也不和他说话，偶尔和提姆以及杰森说两句话。就这样，利爪一直以为杰森和提姆是两个没什么权限的普通人，他的意识里目前只有法庭未来会杀死的蝙蝠侠和友好的杰森提姆。  
“你从来没有怀疑过法庭吗？”杰森问。“他们让你杀不应该杀的人，你是真的想杀人吗？”  
“我是利爪，应该听法庭的命令，这理所当然的啊。”  
“你是理查德，格雷森，你是这个世界上最好的人。”杰森说。“在你活着的时候你救人，你死后法庭把你改造成了杀人机器，你觉得这真的是你想做的吗？”  
“可是我的确就是这么想的。”  
“因为法庭给你洗脑了。”  
“……我不知道。”  
“如果法庭说让你杀我呢？”  
“这不可能。”利爪立刻否定。“法庭不可能让我杀你。”  
“换一种说法，如果是法庭命令其他利爪杀我呢？”  
“这不可能。”利爪坚持。“法庭没理由要杀你。”  
“你在这里这么久，他们真的没理由杀我吗？”杰森看着利爪。“你会怎么做？”  
利爪没再说话。  
“……你舍不得我？”  
“……我不希望你死。”利爪俯下身，伸出手，隔着透明的墙壁贴上杰森的手掌。“我不想杀了你。”  
“如果其他利爪要杀我呢？”  
“我带你逃跑。”他说。“我是所有的利爪里最出色的，我能带你逃跑，跑到法庭找不到的地方。”  
“……你爱上我了吗？”  
利爪摇摇头，把额头抵在墙壁上，闭上了眼睛。  
“我不知道。”他说。“我不知道，但我就是不想让你死。”

利爪被关在蝙蝠洞已经有一个月了，今天他对没有自由这件事开始有所抱怨，提姆问他为什么之前没有抱怨，他却说不出来是为什么。  
“你在法庭的时候是怎么过的？”  
“嗯，出去执行任务，然后回来汇报任务，然后……嗯……”  
“怎么了？”  
“记不大清，但是我知道应该去休眠仓待机。”  
“这可一点都不自由，那你怎么现在想要自由了？”  
利爪耸耸肩，表示他也不知道。  
“这不行。”提姆摇摇头。“你要是跑了，我和杰森就要倒霉了。”  
“我知道你们是给蝙蝠侠做事，但你们不坏。”  
“蝙蝠侠也不是坏人，理查德。蝙蝠侠抓坏人，他从不杀人。”  
“我知道，可是……法庭计划要杀蝙蝠侠。”利爪靠在床上坐下来。“虽然还不到杀他的时候，但我知道将来我应该杀他。”  
“你可以选择不杀人，理查德。”提姆轻声说。“你可以选择不做法庭的利爪。”  
“不做利爪我还是什么？我只知道我是法庭的利爪。”  
“你爱杰森吗？”他突然问。“你想和他一直在一起吗？”  
“我不明白，提米。”利爪眨眨眼睛。“杰森也问过我，但是我不知道那是什么感觉。”  
“你觉得他重要吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你喜欢和他在一起吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“有多喜欢？”  
利爪想了想。  
“我觉得如果是他的话，他做什么都可以吧。”  
提姆听了没再多说什么，而是巧妙的转移了话题，和他看一些好看的视频，仿佛他不是被关在透明的牢房里，而只是坐在这里而已。  
“杰森晚些时候过来。”提姆站起来，拍拍裤子。“耐心等他一会儿。”  
利爪喝着一碗汤，点了点头，用硅胶勺子舀起最后一片蘑菇塞进嘴里，把空了的汤碗放在托盘上，从门下的缝隙递了出去。  
“汤还好吗？”  
“嗯，我喜欢。”他笑了。“很好喝。”  
他的口味和以前都没什么两样。早上的时候杰森喂了他一碗谷物麦片，他吃得很开心，晚上的时候提姆就端来了他曾经最喜欢的蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤。尽管被洗脑抹去了人格和记忆，但那些身体上的记忆却依然保留着，连食物的喜好都和以前一样。  
提姆走了，好一段时间这个角落里都没有人光顾，利爪有点无聊。他用PAD查找了很多次“爱”和“自由”的定义，现在他在无聊到查询起了“选择”的定义。  
过了不知道多久，他甚至听到了蝙蝠车驶出了蝙蝠洞，又过了一会儿，有靴子踩在地上的声音响起来，听上去很陌生。利爪转过头，接着他的眉头立刻就皱起来了。  
“……红头罩。”  
“还想杀我吗，小猫头鹰？”  
“法庭的任务还没有完成，你必死无疑。”  
“你现在在鸟笼里，小鸟，你觉得你可以杀死我？这么久过去法庭已经认为你任务失败死亡了，为什么还这么执着。”红头罩的靴子踩着地面，嘎吱嘎吱响。“难道你就想杀了我，然后回到法庭再被洗脑，再把这段时间的记忆全部忘掉？”  
利爪沉默着，他在思考，难道他每一次任务后都被洗脑了吗？他不记得，他只记得这一次任务开始前是他第一次睁开眼睛。  
“你来杀我的前一天我们还见过面，你都忘了。”红头罩抬手输入牢房的密码。“你忘了，你被洗脑所以不记得你前一天约了我见面，而不是杀我。”  
“……法庭……”  
“法庭让你以为这是对的而已，他们抹掉了你自己的认知。”红头罩打开了牢门。利爪没有逃走，也没有攻击他，尽管他的身体已经绷紧了。“现在到了你自己选择的时候了，理查德。”  
红头罩拿下他的头罩，撕下面具，平静地看着利爪。  
“杀死我，回法庭去；或者留下来，我和你在一起。”杰森把头罩放在桌上，慢慢走向利爪，直到把他逼退到角落，把枪塞到他的手里。“你来选一个，理查德。”  
利爪的脸上露出从来没有过的震惊，杰森脱掉自己的手套，脱掉护甲，丢掉武器，只穿着一件紧身上衣，抬起他的下巴，轻轻吻了上去。  
“……你本不是为此而生的。”他轻声说。“你不是杀人机器，你因为保护了这个世界上的所有人而死，不是为了替法庭杀人而生。”  
“……杰森……”  
“你是要杀我，还是要救我？”杰森亲吻他的耳朵，不经意间和他贴得越来越近，双手抱紧了他，利爪甚至能够感觉到从活人身上传来的温度，对于他来说灼热，有种要被烫伤的错觉。“无论你怎么选，我都是你的，迪基，选择权在你手上。”  
“我的？”  
“你爱我吗？”杰森问。“我一直都爱你，从你活着，到死后，到现在，我都爱你。”  
杰森开始亲吻他的脖颈，解开他睡衣的扣子，抚摸他的身体，他身体的温度过于温暖，令他有些不知所措。  
“杰森……红头罩……”他喃喃自语着。“为什么呢……为什么……”  
“迪基……”  
“我不知道我到底该杀你还是该救你。”利爪握着那把枪，却抱紧了杰森。“法庭要我杀了你，但我想救你。”  
“那就先不要想。”杰森把他的睡衣脱下来，挂在手臂上，扯下他的睡裤，伸手把他的一条腿抬到自己的手臂上——整个过程利爪都没有反抗，他只是紧紧抱着他，把脸藏在他的肩膀里。  
“你知道什么是做爱吗？”他问。“我们以前经常做，你现在想做吗？”  
利爪埋在他的肩膀里不看他，过了好一会儿才发出一声轻微的“嗯”。  
“我好久没碰你了。”杰森在他的喉咙上舔了一下。“我不知道你现在和以前有什么变化，但我会尽力满足你的。”  
杰森脱去自己的衣服，从口袋里拿出一支润滑剂挤在手上，涂抹在利爪的后穴上。他握着枪，抱着杰森，后穴里很快就塞进了两根手指，这让杰森一时间觉得他可能随时都会被利爪打死。  
“感觉还好吗？”  
“嗯……”利爪喘息的并不是太厉害，但他依然把脸埋在杰森的肩膀里。“不疼……也不难受。”  
“你现在不是很敏感。”  
“我几乎感觉不到疼痛。”利爪轻声说。“利爪都是……不会痛，也不会有太多感觉。”  
“你以前可是很敏感的。以前我摸摸这里，你就会发出好听的声音。”杰森揉了揉他的囊袋，利爪好像害羞一样磨蹭了他几下。“你可喜欢我抱抱你，摸摸你了。”  
杰森一边亲吻利爪，一边扩张他的身体——很顺利，尽管他很紧张，但一说要他放松立刻就放松了，十分听话，听话到不可思议。  
“差不多了。”后穴很快就扩张到了四指，足够进入了。杰森抽出手指，把利爪的脸扳起来，吻上去，搅动他的舌头，捧着他的脸细细吻了一遍。“我要操你了，迪基。”


	5. Chapter 5

利爪的身体比较冷，不像他还活着的时候那么温暖。杰森的阴茎慢慢挤进他的身体里时感觉不到平时的紧窒火热，那感觉有点冷，没有那种火热得让他想把他按在地上操得死去活来的冲动。  
“有点不一样。”他亲吻利爪的耳朵，亲吻他的发际，亲吻那些静脉血管凸显出来的地方。“你的身体里很冷。”  
利爪被他压在墙壁上，一条腿搭在他的手臂上，抱着他，眼神里满是复杂，但又很乖巧的听他的话。  
“没关系，你还是很棒。”杰森抬起他的另一条腿，让利爪的后背靠在墙壁上，双手抱着他的脖颈，下身开始慢慢抽插。“我会让你再暖和起来，迪基。”  
利爪始终没有太大的反应，他只是紧紧抱着杰森，手里依然握着那把枪。两人下身的动作越来越激烈，杰森操干的动作越来越快，越来越猛，他的喘息和低吟回荡在利爪耳边，而他只是因为杰森的动作而发出闷哼，有些不知如何是好。  
“迪基……迪基……看着我，亲爱的。”杰森深深地干进利爪的体内，磨蹭过他的前列腺，引得他发出一声咕哝。“看着我，让我看看你。”他捧着利爪的脸，深吻他死去的爱人。“终于……迪基，终于……”  
——但他本不应该因此而再次诞生。  
“……杰森……”利爪的身体抖了一下，他轻轻动了动嘴唇。“杰森……感觉有点……”  
“你还能感觉到吗？”  
“……再用力点。”他把脸又埋回杰森的肩里。“再用力点……感觉有点……”  
杰森抱紧他的大腿，用力顶撞他的前列腺，利爪的手立刻在他的背上抓了一把，随着不间断的用力的操干，利爪像是渐渐融化的冰山，嘴里开始发出呻吟，声音越来越大，他的手甚至抓破了杰森的紧身上衣。  
“杰森，呜呜……杰森，这样……啊啊——好舒服……”  
“你还能感觉到，你还有感觉。”杰森一把把他抱起来按在床上，脱掉身上声音的衣服，抬起利爪的双腿，重新操了进去。“好好感受它，迪基，好好感受——呜……你开始变暖和了。”  
——他本不应这样重新诞生。但现在至少他可以重新看到他，听到他，感受到他。  
离开了冰冷的墙壁，躺进了柔软的被褥里，随着杰森有些粗鲁用力的动作，利爪的双腿不自觉地缠上杰森的腰，身体开始迎合杰森的动作——快感，杰森一边亲吻他一边告诉他，这种感觉是快感，令他舒服又快乐的感觉。  
“我们在做什么？”利爪喘息着问，他的眼睛里开始泛出泪光。“这样就是做爱——哈嗯！啊啊——杰森——啊啊，好舒服，嗯啊——”  
如果做爱只是一种象征着爱的最终形态的行为就好了。然而现在，它是象征着爱的烙印，或许不是所有的性爱都意味着爱的烙印，但对于他们来说是，无论下一秒利爪会不会开枪杀死他。  
迪克的呼吸，迪克的声音，他柔软的黑发，布满伤痕的皮肤，那熟悉的身体，渐渐发热的肠道。杰森思念这一切到发疯，这可能算失而复得，无论他现在是不是应该存在。  
“你不是利爪……你不是……”利爪的手指在他的背后留下抓痕的时候，他轻声低语到。“你是夜翼，飞翔的格雷森，你不是利爪……”  
“哈嗯……啊啊，杰——好棒！呜啊啊——”  
利爪不知何时丢掉了枪，紧紧抱着他，杰森的后背被他抓出一道道抓痕，有些痛，但眼下只会给他更多的快感，让他拼命地操干着身下皮肤惨白的利爪，操得他只能大声浪叫。  
“杰森！杰——好舒服！呜呜——呜啊啊——”润滑液被打出细腻的白沫，利爪的体内渐渐有了温度，他的眼泪流了出来，那双蓝眼睛再一次变得湿漉漉，就像以往他们每次做爱的时候一样。“啊啊——好厉害——”  
“爽吗？你看你都爽翻了——”杰森把利爪翻过来，让他跪趴在床上，拍了两下他的屁股——还是那么饱满有弹性——，继续用力操干。“叫吧，叫大点声，这里现在没有人，只有我们。”  
“哈啊，哈啊——啊啊！杰，嗯啊——”利爪的舌头吐了出来，一只手在床单上乱摸乱抓，杰森伸手覆上去，紧紧扣住他的手，与他十指相扣，将他钉在床上。“哈嗯，哈嗯，杰森，杰森，啊啊……呜哦！啊啊——”  
洗脑令他几乎没有羞耻心，他叫的比以前还要浪荡。利爪高高抬起腰身，杰森在他身后冲撞他的身体，发出啪啪的声音，恨不得把他干穿。利爪本能的仰起头呻吟，唾液顺着他的下巴流下，色情至极。随着杰森的动作，有很多很多的碎片涌入他的脑海，一闪而过，像是电视机没有信号时的雪花，什么都看不见，又好像知道了什么。  
——好熟悉，是什么东西这么熟悉，好像重复过无数次已经被身体记住了，但是就是想不起来那是什么。  
“迪基，迪基……操，你可真棒！”杰森舔咬着利爪的后背，留下一连串的吻痕。“你和以前一样棒！干死你！操！干死你！”  
“哈啊，杰，呜呜——小翅膀，啊啊！小翅膀——好棒——要被干死了！啊啊——”利爪的双手再次攥紧床单，布料发出呲啦声，被他扯破了。“小翅膀好棒！小翅膀——干死我——呜啊啊——”  
利爪好像很自然的那样大声哭喊起来，就像他活着的时候那样，每一次被干到爽干到哭一样。  
“迪基，你——”杰森的眼睛亮了起来，他把利爪抱起来，翻过来，让他坐在自己怀里，继续操着他。“你记起来什么了吗？”  
“呜呜……杰森……”利爪颤抖着抱紧他，发出哭泣一样的声音。“干我……快……干我，用力干我……”  
——他忘记了一切，但他的身体还记得，他还记得如何飞翔，如何战斗，还记得喜欢吃什么，还记得和杰森做爱时的感觉。或许曾经有那么一片记忆一闪而过，他甚至都不知道为什么，但那已经足够，他依然是那个迪基鸟。  
“我在干你。”杰森用力吻住他，用手指擦去他的眼泪。“我会干死你，让你记住你到底属于谁。”

“杰森，”利爪躺在杰森的怀里，杰森在轻轻抚摸他的头发。“我以前到底是谁？”  
“你是夜翼。”杰森揽着他的手臂紧了紧。“你是蝙蝠侠的朋友，法庭的敌人。”  
“法庭说我是利爪，我们格雷森家世世代代都是法庭骄傲的利爪。”利爪轻声说。“我是法庭最骄傲的灰色之子。”  
“你是我们中的一员，傻鸟。你就像个鸟妈妈一样，总是忙于平衡我们的关系，不让我们吵架。”杰森轻轻亲吻利爪的嘴唇，看着他的蓝眼睛。“你曾经是罗宾，跟着蝙蝠侠，长大后从这里跑出去后去找了超人，他给你讲了一个故事，你就用那个故事里英雄的名字称呼自己，又傻又天真。你管自己叫夜翼，在超人的老家那是个一次次拯救他们的神，就像你做的那样。”  
利爪低着头没有说话，身体有些颤抖。  
“……这不是你的错，理查德。你已经长眠，法庭偷走了你的尸体，把你改造复活成杀人机器，这不怪你。”  
“……好了，别说了……”  
“你曾经被称为神奇小子，黄金男孩——你是最好的那个，只不过现在你坠落到腐败的世界里了。我会带你出来，你一直都是最好的那个，理查德，你一直都是。”杰森把枪捡了回来，重新交到他的手里。“现在做选择吧，理查德。”  
利爪看着手里的枪发愣，杰森看着他。他们就这么僵持着，最终利爪把枪丢了出去，一头扎进杰森怀里。  
“我们逃吧。”他用力抱住杰森，手指抓紧他的肩膀。“我们逃到法庭找不到的地方去，我和你在一起。”  
“在这里你就很安全。”杰森松了一口气，他终于笑了出来，紧抱着迪克不松手。“我就知道，最后你还是会爱上我，还是会选择爱我。”  
“他们会来杀你，来杀提姆，法庭还有很多利爪。”  
“不会的。”杰森亲亲他的眼睛，那双眼睛没有了曾经灵动的光彩，但还是那么漂亮，像是最好看的蓝宝石。“你和我保护他，你不是最强的那个利爪吗？”  
“我怕法庭会把我抓回去，让我再忘记这些，我会再回来杀你。”  
“我不会让他们再得逞。”杰森拉过被子盖在他们身上。“我会保护你，迪克，不要担心，有我在。我不会再把你弄丢了。”  
“嗯……”  
“相信我吧。”杰森抬起他的下巴吻他。“你忘记了不要紧，还有我在。”  
“利爪死不了，杰森。”迪克往杰森怀里蹭了蹭。“我不会死，也不会老。等你们都死了，我还是现在这样。”  
“那正好。”杰森笑了。“我泡过拉萨路池水，我也不会老，正好我们可以凑一对老不死的，到时候买可乐爆米花第一时间观看法庭完蛋的现场。”

提姆过来看情况的时候看到门开着，一开始以为迪克跑了，伸头一看发现杰森抱着他缩在单人床上盖着被子正在熟睡，地上扔着他们的衣服，一看就知道发生了什么。  
“我可真庆幸之前我没进来。”提姆嘟囔着出去了，上了楼，打开了通讯器。  
“布鲁斯。”他的语气很愉快。“杰森把利爪驯服了。”  
“驯服？”  
“嗯……用一种很原始的方式。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以用难产来形容的结尾  
> 英雄不难，难的是平凡人

布鲁斯和达米安返回洞里是凌晨四点钟左右。接到提姆的通知后达米安就一直处于迫不及待想要回去的心情，十分罕见。而布鲁斯则依然保持着谨慎态度——在重新看到迪克前都是这样。  
父子两人下了车来不及换衣服就去了放置牢房的角落，门被关上了，但是没锁，应该是提姆做的。杰森不在里面，但是他的衣服扔了一地，迪克蜷在被子里，脖子上一个牙印特别明显——他有点想捂住达米安的眼睛了。  
“他在睡，你要找他等会儿吧。”提姆从后面探出头来。“我觉得你肯定想找杰森聊聊，他在楼上做夜宵。”  
达米安有点不想走，提姆摇了摇头，吧迪克的检查报告递给布鲁斯。现在他尽量不说太多话吵醒迪克，因为接纳了杰森所以他们不用那样“关押”着他了，不锁门让他休息也是在试探他，不过提姆还是担心有什么会刺激到利爪的本能。  
“走了，达米安。”布鲁斯用披风罩住达米安，小男孩只好跟着他走了。“等他好一些你来多陪陪他。”  
“记得告诉杰森让他把咖啡捎下来。”  
“我没记错的话阿尔弗雷德已经禁止你摄入咖啡因了，提姆。”  
“谁让我是辛苦忙碌的提摩西。”  
杰森凌晨四点在庄园的大厨房里煮汤，关火的时候换了衣服的疲倦而饥饿的韦恩父子已经坐在桌前准备蹭夜宵了。杰森从来都很贴心——他做了多人份——就是不说而已。  
“意式蔬菜汤。”达米安含着勺子的时候终于有点十岁的样子了。“手艺不错，陶德。”  
“夜巡过后喝点汤不错。”布鲁斯点点头，打了个呵欠。  
“少得意了，我给迪基煮的。”杰森哼哼了一声，拉开椅子坐下来。接下来的五分钟里没有人说话，就达米安十分迅速的喝下一碗汤的架势来看，今天晚上他们可没少干活。  
“我想和你谈谈，杰森。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯那话有点无力，杰森甚至没心思去尖锐地反问。  
“迪克现在怎么样？”  
——这倒挺意外的。  
“如果你不摆出平常那副蝙蝠脸吓他应该没事。”他想了想，不打算和布鲁斯吵架了。“他还是他，但是别去刺激他。”  
“详细给我讲讲经过，杰森。”布鲁斯说。“达米安，你去休息吧。”  
“别告诉我你真的想听。”  
“你可以把那部分跳过去。”  
“不就是一炮解决的事情，至于让我回避吗。”  
“……我改主意了我要把经过讲出来。”  
达米安摆出了“你随意我很乐意听”的表情。  
“好了，不要讲经过了。”布鲁斯看了他们一眼。“说吧，杰森。”  
“我想让他回到正常人的生活里。”  
“现在还不可以。”布鲁斯果断拒绝。“你说服了他，但是我们还需要观察一段时间。”  
“他不是动物园的猫头鹰，布鲁斯。”杰森攥紧了拳头。“他是迪克·格雷森。”  
“这改变不了他被法庭改造成利爪的事实，他现在状态不稳定，太危险了。”  
“你是不相信他还是不相信我？”杰森质问到。“他是利爪，但他也是迪克，他还是他，他需要你的帮助，不要等到最后才告诉他你可以帮助他。”  
布鲁斯看看杰森，又看看达米安，小男孩抬着头看着他，反常的没有插话。他的目光在达米安和杰森之间转了几圈，最后叹了口气。  
“你打算怎么办，杰森？”

迪克稍微睡了会儿，就他的生理需求来说他并不需要睡眠，不过这不代表他不能睡。在和杰森酣畅地做过爱后躺在他的怀里有一种很安心的感觉，他甚至有一种不会担心法庭的其他利爪会伤害到杰森的感觉——他满足到感觉自己无所不能。  
他会保护杰森，保护提姆，就算是和法庭作对。  
达米安第一个离开了厨房，杰森和布鲁斯还在谈迪克的事，他想去看看迪克，不被杰森盯着的那种，有人看迪克的时候他简直浑身醋味。  
他回到蝙蝠洞的时候迪克已经醒了，正抱着提姆给他的平板查资料。达米安打开门进去，迪克听见声响抬起头看他，眼睛里没有光泽，也十分平静。  
“你还好吗，理查德？”达米安有些紧张，如果迪克突然爬起来下狠手要干掉他他断然是打不过的，他不可能把从母亲和外公那里学来的手法用在他身上，尽管他知道现在他已经不会死了。“你还记得我吗？”  
“你是谁？”迪克眨了眨眼睛，歪头看着他。“杰森呢？”  
“达米安·韦恩。”达米安慢慢进去，在床上坐下来。“你是我的哥哥。”  
“你要是早多说几句他得感动死。”杰森拿着一身蓝色底黄色小星星的睡衣进来，冲达米安耸了耸肩。“我给他换衣服，你扭过头去。”  
“啧。”达米安转过身，杰森给他穿内裤和睡衣。迪克用过于天真的眼神看着他，让他忍不住亲了他一口，被达米安听见了。“快点陶德，难道你打算让我在这里听你俩怎么亲热？”  
“那你以后有的看了。”杰森给他穿好衣服，拉着他从牢房里出来。“我可得带着他好长时间。”  
迪克四下环顾着蝙蝠洞，看了看洞顶的蝙蝠，回头看了看达米安，轻轻拉住了他的手。  
“你好，达米安。”  
杰森看着达米安愣在那里，几秒后用力抱住了他。  
“我想你。”达米安的声音闷闷的。“我很想你，理查德。”  
杰森搂着迪克，拍了拍他的头。“抱抱他吧。”他轻声说。“他是你最喜欢的小弟弟。”  
迪克的手很冷，只有室温的温度。达米安感觉到那双青白色的手抱住了他，抚摸他的头顶和后背，他的手臂和手掌上能看到青色的血管。  
“你还会回去吗？”达米安问。“法庭不是你应该待的地方。”  
“我要和杰森在一起。”  
达米安抬头瞪了杰森一眼。  
“别这么看我。”杰森耸耸肩。“他是你们的迪克，但最终还是我的。”  
“我敢确定我一定有一部分会不喜欢你，陶德。”达米安放开了迪克，摆出一副不怎么在意的表情。“你可以带他上去了，阿尔弗雷德一定都给你准备好温暖的被窝了。”

从那天开始，迪克离开了蝙蝠洞，杰森带他去了地面之上的庄园。他和杰森住在一间卧室，杰森会帮他洗澡，帮他穿衣服——迪克连这些都不记得，他也不会掌握对于人类来说恰好的力道。提姆有好一段时间都能看到杰森背后的爪痕，很多时候那些抓痕力道大到抓破皮肉，甚至有几次因为抓得太深留下了伤痕。  
“我甚至不知道该提醒你们两个节制点还是应该建议你应该对他更谨慎些。”提姆在一次帮他缝合抓开的皮肉时说到。“我知道他是无心的，但是你总这样可不行，大红，你上次的伤口还没好就被抓开了。”  
“因为他以前就会这样。”杰森说。“我不想让他和以前有什么区别。”  
“你还是先把该教的都教会了再说吧。”提姆嘟嘟囔囔地说。“而且你们就不能节制点吗？”  
“这可不能怪我，迪基是只追求快乐的小鸟。”他吹了声口哨，提姆摆出一副嫌弃的表情。“成年人的生活都是这样，小红，尤其是两个老不死的，这太正常了。”  
“……你有没有想过如果有一天我们都老了，都死了，你们要做什么？”提姆问到。“你会继续做红头罩，成为哥谭的都市传说？”  
“那多好，到时候妈妈们吓宝宝睡觉就不用蝙蝠侠了，都会用红头罩。”  
“我跟你说认真的，杰森。”提姆给手术线打了个结，杰森拿了件干净的衣服穿上。“你也知道，他不会恢复成以前的样子，他甚至没什么可能变成一个正常的普通人，就算你教会他一切，他都不是一个普通人。他是被改造过的利爪，他看起来再正常也没办法真正融入社会里”  
“我知道，就算再过上七八十年，他看起来和普通人一样，我也不会放心的留他一个人在哪个地方。”杰森晃了晃脖子，提姆看着他颈侧的一个牙印再一次露出了嫌弃的表情。“我不会给法庭机会，我会一直带着他。”  
“带着他做红头罩？这可是个长期目标。”  
“他会回来的。”杰森笑了。“我们还有时间。”  
在重新教会迪科尔关于这个世界上的一切时，他显露出很多他原有的那些特点——甚至变本加厉了。比如他现在更加不能安静的坐下来看一下午书，原本可能只是抖一抖的程度，他现在几乎要跳起来。他比以前更爱笑，更会表达自己的感情，甚至会不分场合亲吻杰森。有时候杰森觉得他天真到蠢，但是没关系，这样就好，他没必要和以前那样承担太多东西还要坚强地对着世界微笑。夜翼已经为了世界而死，现在他只要好好做理查德·格雷森就好。  
这是个长期的过程。  
“……杰森，我还有机会穿上它吗？”有时候他会看着蝙蝠洞的夜翼制服这么问，但是很快他自己就摇了摇头。“我觉得还不到时候吧。”  
“你要是想的话随时可以。”杰森回答。“你就是夜翼，你准备好了的话，随时都可以。”

“你的爆米花我拿来了。”杰森坐到他旁边，给他一碗爆米花和一杯可乐，拿掉自己的头罩。“还有可乐。”  
“你能亲亲我吗？”迪克转过头看着他，杰森用手轻轻抚摸夜翼面具旁青色的血管，凑过去轻轻吻了他。“你不会死的，对吧？”  
“不会，迪基鸟。”  
他们嚼着爆米花喝着可乐，脚下哥谭的夜晚灯火通明，车辆川流不息。

——他们还有很多时间。很多很多时间。


End file.
